battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuan Yang Ti Kon Chun
Yuan Yang Ti Kon Chun (Chinese: Yuanyang Digongquan) is a Chinese martial art which originated in . A variant of , it is practiced by Ajakutty as part of his Asian Arts and was taught to his disciple Skaramasakus. In Last Order, the Duck Fist (literally "Mandarin Duck Ground Boxing", Chinese: 鸭拳, Ya Quán) was learned by Vilma Fachiri while she lived in the . Both martial arts use the same and thus appear to be the same style. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' .]] Ajakutty challenged Alita after she qualified for the Second League and refused to wear any number but 99, Ajakutty's number in the Second League. Because two players cannot wear the same number in each league, and he refused to relinquish it without a fight, the matter was settled in a best of three rounds practice match. Ajakutty won the first round and during the second used the Hanging Moon in the Heavens Kick and the Hammer Force Hurricane Kick, but to no avail and lost, deciding to forfeit the third match and surrender the number when he recognized Alita's superior abilities. Prior to Alita’s Second League debut race, Ajakutty introduced his three disciples to her as potential candidates for her challenge race against Jashugan, including Skaramasakus, who had learned Yuan Yang Ti Kon Chun. During the race, Skaramasakus was the first to secure the motorball and was the leader for part of the race. However when Zafal Takie caught up to him as they neared one of the Hell Bridge areas, she dodged an attack that he aimed at her and countered by grabbing the motorball. Takie initiated a spin that forced Skaramasakus to brake to save himself. The spin maneuvered his arm holding the motorball onto a pillar, breaking off the arm at the wrist and sending Skaramasakus flying off the track. He did not survive the fall as Ajakutty later referred to his dead disciples following the race.Battle 21 - Ajakutty confronts Alita about her decision to quit motorball. Meanwhile in the race, Ajakutty took on the Second League champion Armblessed for the first time after witnessing the crushing defeat of Bargerald and Halberd at his hands. He was able to take one of Armblessed's legs by using Ti Kung Tui, but this set up Armblessed's Gushiken attack and he subsequently tore Ajakutty into pieces. Following the race however, the two rivals found themselves sudden teammates when they were named to Alita's challenge team to take on Jashugan. During the race Ajakutty attempted to attack Jashugan with a kick but the latter countered by blocking it and using the Sidewinder to entangle the leg. Ajakutty tried to strike back with a punch, which was also blocked and countered with the Sidewinder. Jashugan then used both arms to tear Ajakutty's body into pieces. Ajakutty however survived the race and was subsequently recovered from the track. ''Last Order'' .]] After she revived in ES 173, Vilma ran a martial arts school at Cosmetica in an attempt to earn her keep. She taught the Duck Fist to one of her students, Norm, who she considered mediocre. He nonetheless went on to pass the Duck Fist to future generations.Phase 55 - Three of Vilma's kung fu students are introduced. Techniques *'Hammer Force Hurricane Kick': A kick that set up by facing an opponent and dropping into a forward roll, targeting their shin with one foot extended. *'Hanging Moon in the Heavens Kick': The user gets in front of an opponent and falls forward while bringing up a foot to kick them in the chest or under the chin. *'Ti Kung Chuan': Translated as "Crawling Scissor" or "Ground Style", a seriesof ground-based kicking techniques. *'Ti Kung Tui': Translated as "Shin Strike from the Ground", the user strikes their opponent with the shin while on the ground. References Category:Kung Fu